1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy production system and more particularly, to a power generation and distribution system for use in combination with a utility conduit having fluid passing therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more important issues currently affecting the global community is energy generation and management. There are concerns that traditional energy sources may not be able to support the energy needs of the world's growing population. For instance, rolling blackouts are already common occurrences in heavily populated areas. Furthermore, limited natural resources such as oil and coal, which have been sources of energy for many years, may be depleted before too long. The diminishing supply of these natural resources also makes energy more expensive, as evidenced by the rising cost of oil.
In addition, traditional energy sources tend to be undesirable because of their negative impact on the environment. For instance, the burning of coal produces harmful emissions which may cause damage the ozone layer. The harmful emissions may also create human health problems, such as respiratory and allergy conditions.
As such, given that traditional energy sources may be limited and that they may have negative environmental impact, the art recognizes that alternate energy sources may be needed to replenish or supplement traditional energy sources. It may be desirable for an alternate energy source to provide energy in an efficient and environmentally friendly manner. It may further be desirable to provide energy without consuming valuable natural resources.
In recent years, various energy solutions have been developed which produce energy without consuming valuable resources. In other words, they harness energy that exists in one form and convert it into a consumable form of energy in an efficient and environmentally friendly manner. Exemplary energy solutions include, but are not limited to, solar power sources and wind-generated power sources. With regard to solar powered energy sources, energy emitted by the sun is captured and converted into energy that may be used by homes and businesses. Wind-generated power typically employs a plurality of windmills which rotate in the wind. Each windmill is typically coupled to a turbine, which generates energy in response to rotation of the windmill.
In order for solar and wind generated power sources to be viable energy source alternatives, they are generally employed in areas where sun and wind are prevalent. Other areas which are deprived from abundant sun and wind may not be suited for solar and wind generated power alternatives. As such, these areas may be forced to rely on undesirable traditional energy generation methods.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an efficient and environmentally friendly energy alternative that may be employed in communities around the world. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be described in more detail below.